


Prompts & Short Stories (Special England)

by StarryLittleThing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, England x world - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Valentine's Day, most of this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLittleThing/pseuds/StarryLittleThing
Summary: Bunch of diverse prompts and some stories based on them. If anyone is interested in using one of these, go ahead! And feel free to change characters, universe or anything! I would really like to read some of them so I would really love if you could send me a link if you decide to write something based on the prompts! You don't have to credit me or anything so don't worry!I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: England & Japan (Hetalia), England & Scotland (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Other(s), England/France (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia), England/Japan, England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), England/world, France (Hetalia)/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**First Prompt: Follower**

After a tragic accident in his childhood where he almost lost his life, Arthur was gifted with a new pair of eyes that are able to see ghosts and other things. Since that, his brothers completely stopped talking to him and even ended up moving out of the house, letting Arthur alone. Years after, he still had this weird and yet unique talent. He is now in high school. One day, Arthur accidentally hurt one of his classmates by saying something insensitive about the big brother, newly found dead, of the said classmate which made him cry (and Ludwig isn't one to cry). Days following the accident, a young and angry ghost named Gilbert keeps stalking the English boy, basically haunting him, hoping to scare him off. Plainly annoyed by the ghost, Arthur snapped about a week after pretending that he couldn't see the ghost. Relieved that at least someone could see him, Gilbert continued to follow Arthur, trying to get to know him better.

**Second Prompt: Runaway**

The King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones, loved someone else than Alice Kirkland, Queen of Spades. The days following the scandal, Alice is the victim of mysterious traps and various insults. Pissed off by the poor treatment, she flees after finding out a stock of letters destined to her from her true family. On her way to the Hearts Kingdom, she met a childhood friend and guard of the Heart Castle, Antonio. Will he help her find out the truth behind her mysterious broken clock? Or will he give her away to the Spades Kingdom? Only fate will tell us.

**Third Prompt: Jealousy**

England desperately begged to France to help him to bake chocolate for Valentine's Day. As the country of love, he couldn't refuse but as Francis, he couldn't help but be jealous of the receiver of the poisoned gift. During the time spent together, France will remember bitter memories mixed with honey-coated love. 

But, why did England wrote his letter in French?

**Fourth Prompt: Secret Cuteness**

Feliciano was just absolutely crazy about the new famous girls band that Kiku showed to him, except the tiny, English vocalist/dancer. She just seemed so mean, condescending and rude. No wonder she was the less liked of the group. On Christmas day, instead of spending it alone, he decided to join his friends in a small and miserable British pub. But curiously, the room filled up as the time passed and the clients seemed to know each other very well. A warm but loud atmosphere was within the walls of the building. Everyone was familiar with everyone and they all even accepted Feliciano and his friends in the group. The wall suddenly slammed open and a small masked girl appeared, stealing everybody's eyes. 

"... I'm... back.." she panted in a familiar voice and the Italian could swear that he just saw tears.

**Fifth Prompt: Confusion**

Russia didn't understand. Since he began to meet England every week to drink tea, he couldn't help but feel this weird tightness in his heart every time he saw the English nation with someone else. Yet, he couldn't impose himself, fearing to lost one of his few friends. One day, after a meeting, he discovered some petals in his mouth. However... it wasn't sunflowers but roses.

**Sixth Prompt: Spiteful**

His blood was sour, his smirk was cold, his insults were acid, his tongue was toxic and his eyes were bitter.

This is the image Antonio has every time he sees England.

His expression was soft, his smile was warm, his remarks were caring, his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were loving.

This is the image Antonio has every time he sees England... with Portugal.

_I'm looking just like him, why can't you just look at me like that?_

**Seventh Prompt: Meeting**

Kiku and an anonymous girl are pen pals thanks to a project in elementary school and since they kept in contact. And Kiku loved writing about anything to her. She was just incredible to "talk" to. They never see each other, nor did they already hear their voices. But one day, at the start of the last year of middle school, she stopped writing back despite all the letters he sent to her. Her last sentence was small words scribbled all together, almost incomprehensible, in the corner of the letter. 

"Pardon me."

Months passed and Kiku almost forgot everything about his first friendship. He achieved in making friends, not many but at least kind ones. But then, Alice Kirkland, a "polite" English girl just broke his calm and peaceful life. 

Why the hell did she have fairy stickers? Just like the anonymous girl? 

**Eighth Prompt: Fairytale**

Alice and Antonio's class decided to make a play for the school festival. Antonio is kind, happy, rich and handsome, a veritable prince, right? And Alice was so rude, gloomy and self-centered... the role of the witch would be perfect for her! During the rehearsals, the two of them will discover different faces of the other. Inside, the dreamy Spaniard wasn't that much of a prince type... more of a pirate's! But what will happen when the kiss scene comes.

 _"It's just a play, right?"_ thought anxiously the Spanish student.

**Ninth Prompt: Lie**

England liked all sorts of movies, even the ridiculous ones. Though, he wouldn't admit that he loved watching horror movies as much as romantic movies. So when countries found out about his collection of cheesy, kind of lame, adaptations of lovey-dovey novels, he couldn't help but say:

"Oh... these are Scot's, embarrassing huh? He's such a sissy... haha.."

Oddly, nobody believed him.

**Tenth Prompt: Mother's day**

England was really surprised to see that his former colonies gave him such wonderful gifts. But what was that for? Even America gave him a bouquet of roses. When he entered the meeting room, he noticed two things. One, the mischievous smiles of his friends... and two, 

the huge garland saying "Happy Mum's Day!".

After registering these two things, he wanted to

  * kill all the countries implied in this masquerade, 
  * die from embarrassment,
  * but also cry from happiness.




	2. Chapter 2

**Eleventh Prompt: Guarded (can be set in the same universe as "Runaway")**

Feliciano is the son of the prestigious Jack of the Hearts Kingdom as well as his older brother Lovino. One night, when Feliciano was still just a kid, he saw a really strange but cute little girl, who is about his brother's age, who climbed up his Golden Tower to hide herself from other kids. The event repeated a few times and Feliciano never approached the girl, too shy or scared. In one of these nights, the girl was hurt and Feliciano couldn't just ignore it. Instead of calling the guards, he made her acquaintance. The two of them passed their nights together until one day, Alice (the girl's name) didn't come. Years after and the current Jack still didn't forget about her.

**Twelfth Prompt: Transformation**

Antonio and Arthur fight with each other a lot. No matter what time of the day, one of them had at least one thing to blame the other about. But one day, their usual quarrel worsened, involving accidentally their teacher. Irritated by both of their behaviors, he (the teacher) decided to give the two students, an assignment for the next day. 

_Write ten things you like about the other._

Arthur couldn't just read aloud :

"His disgustingly deceitful warm smile."

**Thirteenth Prompt: Insane**

She was a Slytherin. She was shady, stubborn, mischievous and incredibly resentful.

He was a Hufflepuff. He was cute, a bit of a coward, kind and forgiving. 

They were opposites. She was mean and scary and no way he would ever talk to her.

With that said... he didn't understand why he was in between her and big and threatening boys in Gryffindor.

Was he insane?

**Fourteenth Prompt: Handmade**

England always liked sewing. Especially sewing flowers! They were just so colorful and beautiful. So it wasn't really surprising that he gave Russia a scarf with sunflowers on it during the Secret Santa organized by the countries. It was a long and studious making, but, when he saw the childish smile his colleague gave back, the English nation couldn't help but think it was worth it. And no! England wasn't blushing at all.

**Fifteenth Prompt: Summon**

England doesn't make a lot of magical mistakes. So, he tried to summon a demon, again, and Russia appeared, again, in front of her. The English Nation sighed, he wasn't going to kick out his comrade like this without any explications, it wasn't polite at all!

"Do you want some tea?"

**Sixteenth Prompt: Delirious**

Arthur was completely crazy, (almost) all the countries concluded.

Fairies, unicorns, and other mystical creatures don't exist. 

But France and America swear they saw something really small but at the same time really threatening on the head of the Englishman as they were about to get into one of their usual fights.

**Seventeenth Prompt: Strong**

Insults hurt. People hurt. A lot of things hurt actually. She didn't like being called names but... that was okay. She calls them names too. And she wasn't weak... she was strong. Strong like them. Strong like other countries. Strong like her brothers. Yet... she was so weak.

Nobody other than she was in the room, she was all alone. Alone.

The word kept echoing in her mind like a taunting menace.

She let her tears fall. It was okay. Nobody could see her now.

"Hey, Birdie! What are you doing here all alone!? Let's grab some beers!"

**Eighteenth Prompt: Peaceful**

Kiku always knows when people are stressed out. It wasn't talent or anything... he was observant, that's all. Alfred would pout, Feliciano would whine and stuck to someone, Ludwig would just massage his temples and sigh... And always, Kiku would help them by giving tea. They are different types of tea, just like there are different types of people. But well... this friend was difficult. Arthur liked tea, that was certain. But, these days, he was constantly busy and exhausted all the time, coffee is his only solution even though he doesn't really like the taste. When rough times come, there is always someone who's near. It's a friend's chore to always be here, right?

**Nineteenth Prompt: Cold**

It wasn't a secret that England often fell sick. And, like a tradition of the Englishwoman, she would say something embarrassing and forget about it the next day, suddenly feeling better. That's one of the reasons why she doesn't want anyone to stay near her when sickness strikes. So yeah, today as well, she was sick, delirious and feeling terribly hot. She was hungry but her cooking while dozing off was even more dangerous than her cooking. Glued to her bed, starving and plagued by nightmares, she wondered what the other nations were doing. She skipped a meeting. Germany would surely be mad. Awakening some past fears, she fell asleep, not noticing the constant ringing.

"FRANCE! WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MON CHER!"

"Everyone just shut up!"

England opened her eyes and met the cold blue eyes of Germany. Strangely, just his cold orbs were able to make her feel cool down but it was still wasn't enough... Why are there so many nations... she didn't care anymore...

"Hot... you're too hot." she panted, her cheeks crimson.

In the arms of the stern nation, she passed out, completely unaware of the murderous gazes some nations were giving.

**Twentieth Prompt: Discretion**

England is a good spy. A damn good one... but, the other nations were pretty good ones too.

Luckily for them, the Englishman is easy to distract.

But, unfortunately for them, his brothers weren't the same.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The One Where England Summons Russia For Belarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772139) by [Backtothe60sFuture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/Backtothe60sFuture)




End file.
